The Eggplant Emoji Movie
The Eggplant Emoji Movie '''is an upcoming Spin-Off of The Emoji Movie. Synopsis Dick Rick Richard (Sean Paul) is an aubergine emoji, tired of him and all of his relatives being used as penises in text messaging. He leads a rebellion against this, along with Plantain Pat (Bryan Matthew), Princess Peach (Jeanie Pepper), Rooster Monroe (Charles), and Poppy (Jenna Marie). Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * The Eggplant Emoji is used as a phallus a lot and lots of joke are made about this; even the protagonist's name is DICK! * The Banana Emoji is also used as penis. * Rooster Monroe is used as a filthy joke about the word "c**k" applying to both penises and chanticleers. * Princess Peach is an apricot used as buttocks and vaginas. * Poppy is used as an even more inappropriate vagina and even called a "c**t" at one point (figuratively). * There is a vast orgy ripping off the one from Sausage Party; multiple Emoji perform sexual acts; a star ship flies into a flower and a heart eyed face, a winking emoji gives a bed a ticket (of course, winking), a smirking Emoji pushes a pointing finger Emoji into an OK Emoji, Dick jumps into a nectar Emoji, causing a pyrotechnics explosion, a maize Emoji sweats into an :O emoji's mouth, a bed jumps into a volcano, which explodes into molten rock like orgasms, an arrow is pushed in and out of a crate with a gap in it by a squinting Emoji, a tongue licks a screw, which drips water on them, a bratwurst goes into a tent with a :3 Emoji, a lock is unlocked by a key being using by the <3, a tongue licks a petunia and an :O face, a star fighter lands in a beating heart, causing another blockbuster explosion, a sexy face emoji puts a french bread emoji in a purse, Princess Peach is penetrated by Plantain Pat who makes a kissing face, a box fish and Dick kiss, a crop goes in and out of a doughnut emoji, a tongue licks a lolly, who makes the ;) Emoji, two Cherries are hit by an explosive and fireworks, exploding it (nut blast), and a barber pole jumps up into a manhole. All of these are meant to represent sexual acts. Violence & Gore * The explosions from the orgy result in a few on and off screen Emoji deaths, in addition, the Fist Bump hits Plantain in the bladder and Dick is strangled by a Link Emoji. * An Emoji of a Baseball Bat, an Explosive, a Pistol, and a Flame Thrower are all seen. They demolish and kill other Emoji. * A Mace Emoji hits a Cow Emoji, Dinner is attached to an Infant Emoji to attract a Predator Emoji, and Missiles are lobbed at an Emoji Guy: these acts of aggression are minimally depicted and all three are accompanied by popping, music and sound effects; bright stars flashing; and small puffs of smoke. * One Emoji barfs, leaving behind a beige water puddle being left on the floor. * A Burning Snowman Emoji sets a Cross and a Pine Tree Emoji on fire, an Aggressive Home Emoji kills a Male Emoji, and a Carnivorous Bicycle Emoji eats a cadaver. Accompanied by above effects. * A Base Jumper is clubbed by a Sports Bat Emoji, Emoji of Handguns fire at stinky Living Dead Emoticons, and an angry PC Emoji kills Naiad with a Dirk Emoji given by Dick. * A cannibal orders food from a Restaurant Emoji (being a cannibal, they feed him somebody), a scavenger Two Wheeler Emoji eats a carcass, and a Masochistic Home Emoji commits suicide with a shank. Again, accompanied by music notes, colored flashing, and small puffs of smoke. * A flatulent Emoji makes squishy sounds. * Power Suits and Bat Boomerangs are used by Batman's Emoji, and heroes and foes kill and destroy and kill other Emoji. Once again, minimally depicted by multicolored flashing and small puffs of smoke. * A Heart Emoji is killed by a Hospital Emoji; not graphic, but it is still a heart being destroyed. * Emoji of torture devices such as gallows, nooses, guillotines, and iron maidens are seen. Profanity * A*s, d*ck, p***y, and c**k are used in the inoffensive (donkey, detective, cat, and cockerel way) and the scatological ways (buttocks, male genitalia, female genitalia, and once more, male genitalia). * C**t is also used. * Two uses of f**k, and many others where it is implied. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * The Beer Emoji appears, but surprisingly, unlike in The Emoji Movie, the Emoji is supposed to be birch beer in this film. There is also a beer-looking Root Beer Float served at a bar. * The Pumpernickel Emoji uses yeast to make whiskey (none consumed). * "Soda Pop" is served in the Champagne Emoji. * The Tea Emoji's potted plant resembles marijuana, but it turns out to be sassafras for making soda. * A Stadium Vendor sells actual beer and cotton candy to the Peanut and Frankfurter Emoji. * Vinegar is downed by a Wine Emoji, who cites the vinegar is making them "even more vinegary". * The Grape Emoji cums Wine whenever he busts a nut... eh, "grape". * A cellar full of Emoji Wine and coal is seen. * Grapes are used to make Wine. * Dick downs a ginger ale, but he simply calls it "ale". * Plantain Pat gets a Dogfish Head from a soda machine. * Hydrogen peroxide is used to make alcohol. Princess Peach then consumes the alcohol. * A Bumblebee Emoji mentions how Honeycomb Honey Pots are made from poison and alcohol. * A Zebra Shark Emoji gnaws on a cigar. * Rooster Monroe gets a cigarette from a vending machine. * Cannabis is inhaled using a liquid maker gadget. * A drug store sells cocaine. * Methamphetamine is made in a lab, but a fire starts and it blows up. * An illegal pharmacist sells drugs. * The Chemist Emoji makes rehab pills. Frightening/Intense Scenes * All the Violence & Gore scenes. Rated R for strong sexual content, brief language, and drug use.